royalty
by dreamninja
Summary: Olette finds out she is a princess and has to go to another world but a certain boy needs to tell her about his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Olette was in the sandlot hanging out with Seifer which was something she could have never imagined doing a few months ago. Before Roxas disappeared she hated Seifer and his gang but after everything happened with the heartless and the nobodies she got closer to him.

_**Flashback**_

Olette had just walked out of the mansion and she noticed it was dark outside. She stayed way later than she meant to trying to figure out more about the walked into the forest and was surrounded by nobodies.

_I'm about to die if I don't do something._ Olette frantically searched for something and when her eyes fell on a stick she ran to grab it. She was scratched by one of the nobodies trying to get it but she still got to it in time.

"Back off"Olette said swinging the stick at the nobodies. She was quickly knocked down and they started to close in on her. She screamed when she felt her heart being ripped from her body then she was confused when she felt it returning to her. She looked up and saw someone fighting the nobodies.

_Is that Seifer? What's he doing here? _Once all the nobodies were gone he turned to her.

"You ok"he asked holding his hand out. She just nodded and took his hand.

"Whats the matter cat got your tongue"Seifer asked.

"No I can talk i'm just wondering why you saved me"Olette said.

"Because I felt like it if you don't want me to I won't next time"Seifer said.

"Thats not what I meant. Thank you for saving me"Olette said.

"No problem"Seifer said.

_**End of flashback**_

"Earth to Olette are you ok"Seifer asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Of course I was just thinking"Olette said smiling at him.

"So that's why it smells like somethings burning"Seifer said laughing.

"Shut up"Olette said laughing and lightly punching his arm. They both stopped laughing when they heard trumpets playing and a red carpet coming from a gummi ship.

"Who's the royalty"Olette asked frowned when a man kneeled in front of her.

"Princess Olette I finally found you"the man said.

"You must have the wrong girl i'm not a princess"Olette said.

"May I see your shoulder"the messenger asked.

"Whoa buddy I think you're a little old for her"Seifer said.

"Its not like that the princess has a birthmark on her shoulder"the man said.

"Alright"Olette said pulling her shirt just enough so that he could see the mark on her shoulder.

"That is the mark so she is definitely the princess. We must return to the castle right away her mother the queen will be so happy"the man said.

"I have a mother"Olette mumbled smiling.

"Come on princess Olette we must go"the man said standing up.

"Wait you can't just expect her to go with a stranger she just met"Seifer said.

"Its her duty and i'm not a stranger I am one of her majesty's most trusted advisors"the man said.

"Olette you're not seriously gonna go with this man are you"Seifer asked.

"She has to"the man said.

"No way you're not taking her"Seifer said.

"I don't want to hurt you but I have orders to take her and if I have to use force I will"the man said as a few guards came up behind him.

"Bring it"Seifer said getting in a fighting stance with his struggle bat.

"Stop no one is gonna get hurt because of me. If I go with you will you leave him alone"Olette asked.

"Yes of course princess"the man said.

"Olette you can't do that"Seifer said.

"Can I have a moment alone to say goodbye"Olette asked.

"Of course"the man said bowing before going back to the gummi ship.

"Alright now is our chance to get away"Seifer said.

"What are you talking about"Olette asked.

"Didn't you plan that so you could run away"Seifer asked.

"No i'm seriously leaving"Olette said.

"But we can run away and hide"Seifer said.

"Where would we run they would find us"Olette said.

"We could still try"Seifer said.

"You and I both know that won't work. I promise i'll write to you all the time and i'll ask the queen to come visit you"Olette said.

"I'm gonna miss you and I have something I need to tell you"Seifer said hugging her.

"What is it"Olette asked.

"Well I-"

"Come on princess we must go"the messenger said.

"O I think Seifer was about to tell me something"Olette said.

"Its ok its not that important anyway"Seifer said.

"O alright bye"Olette said hugging him one last time before boarding the gummi ship.

Seifer watched the gummi ship go and frowned._I almost told her how I feel about her. I wish I would have but that dumb messenger guy interrupted._


	2. Chapter 2

_What did he have to tell me I have never seen him that nervous before._

"We have arrived princess"the messenger said.

"Alright"Olette said following the man into a big castle.

"My queen we found her"the man said.

"Thank you,you may go now"the queen said.

"Are you my mother"Olette asked looking at the queen.

"If you are my darling daughter Olette"the queen said hugging Olette.

"I know this must be weird for you finding out you have a family after all these years"the queen said.

"Yah it was weird but i'm glad I have a mom"Olette said smiling.

"You have a sister to"the queen said.

"Do I have a dad"Olette asked.

"He died a few years ago"the queen said frowning.

"Oh i'm sorry I asked I wasn't trying to upset you"Olette said.

"Its fine I know you were just curious and I don't blame you I would be curious to. I hope you don't think we got rid of you on purpose someone kidnapped you and we have been looking for you ever since that night 15 years ago. I know you probably don't remember it since you were only 3 when it happened. Well someone will show you to your room so you can get settled in"the queen said.

"Thank you...mom"Olette queen smiled when she heard her daughter call her mom she had waited to hear that for years.

Olette got to her room and was greeted by a girl a couple of years younger than her.

"Hi i'm Olette"

"I'm Sephie your younger sister its great to have you back"the girl said hugging her.

"I never knew I had a sister"Olette said.

"I was only one when you were kidnapped so I didn't expect you to remember only reason I know about you is because mom told me"Sephie said.

"Well ill leave you alone for now but my room is right next to yours if you need anything"Sephie said.

"Thank you"Olette said.

* * *

"Look I know we don't get along but I need to talk to that Sora kid you guys know"Seifer told Hayner.

"Why do you care if you wanna fight someone fight me"Hayner said.

"I'm not here to fight"Seifer said.

"Then why are you here"Hayner asked clearly not believing him.

"Olette"Seifer said.

"What did you do to her I swear i'll kill you if you-"

"Shut up I didn't hurt her she is a princess"Seifer said.

"Oh so now you like her"Hayner said.

"I mean she's actually a real princess these people came and said so"Seifer said.

"I can't get in touch with Sora but we can get to her through the mansion(i'm gonna pretend the thing that takes Sora to the other twilight town can take them to other places to)"Hayner said.

"There is no we i'll go alone"Seifer said.

"I wanna help"Hayner said.

"You can't help with anything i'm just going to visit her she isn't in trouble. I need someone to work the computer so I can go through the portal"Seifer said.

"Fine"Hayner said as they started running towards the mansion.

When they got there Seifer and Hayner both moved to the computer.

"Ok where to"Hayner asked.

"Shit I don't know I don't even think she knew"Seifer said.

"Well its kinda hard to find her without knowing where she is you dumbass"Hayner said.

"Shut up you think I don't know that i'm not stupid"Seifer growled.

"How are we gonna find her now"Hayner asked.

"How many worlds have castles"Seifer asked.

"Five"Hayner said pulling them all up.

"Well this place has a library right we just need to find a book that mentions these worlds"Seifer said.

They went into the huge library and frowned.

"This is gonna take forever"Hayner said.

"Then we better start now"Seifer said grabbing a book off a nearby shelf.


End file.
